1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to current-loss detection technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for detecting current leakage of electronic components in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components in an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) may suffer from current leakage. Current leakage may result in unnecessary power consumption of the electronic device. Measuring current through relevant electronic components is one way to reveal current leakage. However, the electronic device has to be connected to one or more measurement devices, such as a computer and an integrated test instrument, for measuring current through the electronic device. It is inconvenient and very imprecise for a user of the electronic device to measure currents through the electronic components, and then determine whether the electronic components are suffering from current leakage.